reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Devil
For a classic variant, see 'T-72 Devil Battle Tank'' "Preparing the autoloader. - Devil operator - Built in the 60s from the classic '''T-64 Tarantula during the Cold War, the T-72 Devil Battle Tank was first utilised by the Soviet Union during their war against terrorist forces, first instances of the Devil Tank was known to face enemy units across the world since introduction in 1973. They had licensed built versions of these tanks by many foreign countries, Croatia built one of many of these types known as the M-95 Degman '''including the '''Ajeya MK1 & MK2 by India. Devil battle tanks are good for dealing with those who opposed the Soviet Union back in the day, during its production there have been several types and many tanks built from this iconic battle unit, a modernised version known as the T-90 Talisman is currently known to be in combat in Russia during the Kalini Crisis. Development From 1967 towards the date of 1973, the Devil tank whilst it was development was a common battle tank utilised by the USSR, the tank proved to be a new match for the Soviet Union to replace their older battalions such as the T-62 Dasher Tank and the T-64 Tarantula. It proved to be a good investment by many Russian machinery companies within the time of the Cold War, whilst the tank was known as Object 172 during its prototype status over the course of development it was known to be tested for its firepower and protection against other tanks, it proved to be good for combat situations whilst dealing with various others. Upgrades to the tank were added during the course of its development, such as laser range finders. There were other local produced variants which were upgraded like the Croatian M-95, many of these types were included to make the tank a mass-produced unit built by the Soviet Union during the Cold War era. Modern Day Development During the course of the Kalini Crisis, the tank continued to be built in uncontrolled Forth Reich territories, mainly in Croatia, Slovakia, Serbia and India for use in their military forces across their countries. The Devil had a variant which was developed by Yuri's government, codenamed the T-77 "Fox" Battle Tank, it was one of many experimental tanks which is manned by one pilot, it is Yuri's answer to the USA's Leopard Tank series which proved to be a good tank to face off with those who fight against the Forth Reich. For information, see T-77 "Fox" Battle Tank History The T-72 Devil Tank had quite a history from its development history including its combat record, the USSR had these tanks as their primary tanks before 1976 with the T-80 Drake Tank, the battle tank was common before the 1980s when violence was beginning to go down. Devil tanks were classed as medium tanks along with Tarantula tanks whilst several older tanks like the T-55 Anvil Tank is known as a lighter variant, along with these units with co-operation with the ZSU-23-4 Shilka AA Systems and BRDM-2 Beaver Scouts. Cold War Deployment First deployments were recorded in 1973, with combat in Vietnam combating terrorist threats against terrorist forces within the country, between the South and North territories diplomatic treaties and a reunification with the Allied Nations and the Soviet Union whilst combating the threat, leading with uneasy co-operation with the west including America, Europe and with Russia. Additional terrorist cells by Bureau of Global Liberation were found in Iraq, Iran and Afghanistan were recorded by the Soviet Union, which called for intervention with the countries and Soviet assistance whilst dealing with situations in Iraq and Afghanistan, the western regions including the Allied Nations taken Iran for combating the threats which the BGL posed. More history to be added... Pre-Eurasian Conflict Use To be added... Libyan Civil Uprising The Devil was mostly common in active use by the Global Liberation Army during the Libyan Civil Uprising dealing with terrorist enemies, mostly occuring in regions within Tripoli and in Benghazi there have been attacks against military and civilian regions throughout the span of four years, the Devil served as the main battle tank along with D-34A Scorpion. Former GLA Leader Lyron Mikin before he was assassinated praised this classic Soviet battle tank for its armour and firepower, leading it to become the faction's main battle tank. Eurasian Conflict Use To be added... Related Vehicles Developed The T-72 Devil served the base as Russia's latest battle tank, the success of the T-72 itself proved for creating a modernised version of the tank, known as the T-90 Talisman. Gallery File:GLRF Devil Tank 2.png|A Devil tank equipped with salvaged side armor plating File:GLRF Devil Tank 3.png|Another Devil tank, including a bullbar along with its side armor File:GLRF T-72 Devil Small.png|The older version of the Devil tank during development File:Reich T-77 Fox.png|The successor to the T-72 Devil, the T-77 Fox used by the Forth Reich * T-90 Talisman Battle Tank - To be added... Behind the Scenes * Original model for the T-72 Devil is made by ChadaFACE, modified to meet standards. * The Devil will have a series of features such as fuel tanks and other types, antanae including some sights and a manned machine gun on the turret. Category:Units Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Chameleon Cell Units Category:Vehicles Category:Russian Vehicles